narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Intangible Extensions: Fourth Dimension!
Outside of the Leaf was a home, which once belonged to the infamous , was now decimated and ancient. The inside of the house contained holes within the floor, and collapsed walls, which were unfortunately damaged during the , of the many shinobi worldly conflicts. The trees, who themselves were dead, blocked out any sunlight which attempted to hit and lighten the house; which was masked with darkness. Inside the house, was a bedroom in which Madara used to sleep. Similar to the rest of the house, Madara's bedroom appeared ancient. Dust covered the sheets which still lay on his bed, along with the many decorative items: lamps, dressers, and even a large array of kunai and shuriken. Accompanying these many decorations were three bust; two men and one child, each belonging to the Uchiha Clan. However, one of three great members was not a blood related Uchiha, but was accepted by the group. Two of these people, that the bust were built after, were dead and gone, either from age or from a noble sacrifice, but one remained, standing before the three bust. The child which the bust was made after, had grown into a man...Yūrei Katō. "Madara Sensei...I came back, just like I promised I would. I apologize that I couldn't keep this home in a much better condition, but it's not too bad right?", the man questioned rhetorically as he turned to face the bust of , one of his best friends. "Izuna. It's nice to see you once again. You know, you still owe me fifty zeni for betting on that kid. I told you, don't underestimate an underdog", he joyfully said. For some reason, he didn't need to shed a single tear. "Your.. I mean, our clan was nearly destroyed. I did my best to save it however our people became a little to stubborn. They let their anger and blind-rage bring their own destruction. However, we do have one who i have invited here. He was once the bodyguard of , who eventually became the Hokage. He's possibly hokage material, but I shall be the judge of that right?". Kiba Uchiha walked past the room of his ancestor, once more he had gained a access of Konohagakure, and he had intended to study more about the Sharingan. Yūrei's attention was redirected from the bust, to the person walking outside the room. "It seems our little Uchiha has finally arrived. I'll do my best to test his strength.", he said, before walking out of the room; standing only a few feet behind the Uchiha. "Welcome Kiba! I can see you are enjoying the view. As you may know, this was once the home of Madara Uchiha. One of the strongest people to ever live", Yūrei said in a joyful tone. He was very interested in testing the Uchiha's strength. After all, he needed a good fight for once. "Now, let me show you the backyard. It's really beautiful." Kiba looks and behind and approaches the young man, "Yūrei of the Phantoms, nice to meet you ?, i thought you escaped Konoha and were a missing nin, nice to meet you !". "Missing Nin?", the shinobi asked, chuckling a bit after his statement. "I can guarantee you, that I'm no missing nin. I'm just, a shinobi within the shadows. That's all. But since we're already striking up a conversation, how about asking me any questions you may have? I'll answer them in the best way possible", Yūrei offered. Not only was it his job to test the boy's strength, but his real job was to pass on his knowledge to the young Uchiha member as well. "Thats enough already !,", Kiba said,"I don't have much to ask !". "Well, I supposed we should get this battle started already. Right?", he asked rhetorically. Seemingly in an instant, Yūrei tore the wall of a room behind Kiba and sent it crashing down onto his body. It would only be a matter of seconds before the torn wall made contact with the Uchiha clan member. This was one, out the many, techniques which Yūrei could do, and these techniques were sure to come in handy. Kiba looked behind, as he saw the wall right at him, he used his (slow) reflexes and awakened his Mangekyō, phasing right through the wall, Kiba jumped up, throwing three shurikens right at Yūrei Katō. Yūrei was a master in evading then striking once the time was right. As a result he was easily able to dodge the three shuriken that the young Uchiha had thrown on towards him. "That technique? You phased directly through the wall. That's impressive young one, but explain how do you do it? Is it through your Mangekyō? Or is it through another means." Kiba Uchiha landed on the ground left feet first, looked at Yūrei sending them both into a dark world, which had nothing but darkness soon two figures emerged one of the other of . Kakashi had his Mangekyō activated and was trying to disort Diedara into the other dimension which he succeeded. Soon they were back to Konoha, with Kiba throwing 2 more shurikens at the tall brown haired fella. "Kamui! That's who you did it. Amazing", Yūrei praised, dodging to the to shuriken that Kiba had thrown at him. "Now, allow me to show you something breathtaking. If you don't mind." After a few seconds had past, a blue portal had opened up in front of the browned hair shinobi. "I like to call this my special ability. My old master once told me that I could shift reality with this ability", he stated as he stepped into the portal, only to open it right above Kiba's head a few seconds later. "Above you!", Yūrei explained as he threw to explosive Kunai towards the Uchiha male. Kiba looked above at what he thought was an opening to another dimension similar to his own Sharingan Dimension. as Yūrei emerged from it followed by the kunais, Kiba made a quick flicker away from the place. Meantime devolving his Mangekyō to the standard Sharingan. "Impressive", the elder shinobi muttered to himself as the kunai exploded beneath him, taking away majority of the floor. Seconds later, Yūrei landed feet first on the ruble and scanned the area. For some odd reason he couldn't find the young Uchiha, and so, he became much more cautious. "Come on out. We won't be able to continue this battle, if you continue to hide. You aren't afraid of an old man like myself, are you?", Yūrei questioned, attempting to lure Kiba out of hiding. Kiba stood on the branches of a tall tree as he looked at the older man searchning him. The elderly man, though his appearance contradicted his age, looked up at the tree; spotting the young Uchiha observing him, seemingly trapping him in his eternal Sharingan. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Yūrei threw multiple explosive kunai Kiba's way. Kiba ducked low as he jumped to another branch, He took out his Bow and fired thousand arrows towards Yūrei. As expected, Kiba jumped from his position and revealed himself to Yūrei. "Take this!", the Konoha elder yelled as he formed a portal and stepped inside only to be released behind Kiba, thus avoiding his attack. Upon release from the portal, Yūrei swung his left foot towards Kiba's head. Kiba with his previous training with Raido had got used to Capoeira movements and has such was able to use his arm to block his kick before distancing himself from Yūrei. "You are an impressive shinobi indeed, but one cannot simply evade my attacks forever. Eventually, you must settle down and actually battle. But, you know this. It is possible that you're expecting me to tire, but I won't. You're better of fighting me head on. That way, you'll be defeated at a much quicker rate..", Yūrei suggested. With those words, the Konoha elder formed multiple hand signals in succession and released a flaming dragon composed of mud towards Kiba at a quick rate. Kiba replies with a quick Doton: Doryūheki and Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu respectively.